


Multiversal Newspaper Application

by stars_n_space



Series: Harrisco Snippets through season 5 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi, but we still love that french trashcan, harry and cisco are dumb nerds in love, no-one knew harry read multiversal newspapers, sherloque ruins the moment, spoilers for season 5 episode 3 of the flash, spoilers s5e03, the aftermath of the death of vibe, the death of vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_n_space/pseuds/stars_n_space
Summary: Cisco forgot to tell one person that he was in fact alive and well.





	Multiversal Newspaper Application

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a few short snippets through season 5 to get through my Harrisco feels and this Harry-less season. And this is the first part.

Barry stood in the breach room at the time a breached opened and closed behind him. He turned around and saw Harry marching up to him.

“Oh, hey Harry are you- Wait, have you been crying? What happened?! Is Jesse alright? Do you ne-” He was cut off when Harry grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“What. Happened?” He asked through clenched teeth. Barry looked at him with a shocked expression when he heard the rest of the team running into the room. 

“We heard the breach alarm!” Caitlin informed him and before Harry could explain himself, Cisco rounded the corner. 

Harry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he dashed forward and hugged Cisco who met him half-way, both laughing. 

“Oh, man! It’s good to see you, buddy!” Cisco almost yelled as he held onto Harry for dear life. 

“Good to see-” Harry broke apart, but held onto Cisco’s waist. “Good to see me?! I thought you were dead! I read the fucking newspaper and thought you were dead!”

The rest of the Team looked baffled. 

“How can you read our newspaper on Earth-2?” Cisco asked and slipped his hands casually onto Harry’s hips.

“A multiversal newspaper application on my watch.” Harry said shortly and looked at Cisco intensely. 

Cisco looked Harry in the eyes and smiled softly which seemed to relax him a bit. 

“I’m alright.” He said gently and started to stroke Harry’s ribs. 

“I… I was very worried. I really thought you were dead.” Harry murmured. 

“I’m not, okay? I’m here and I ain’t leaving.” Harry looked up and smiled fondly at him. He squeezed Cisco’s waist slightly and wanted to say something as they suddenly got interrupted by a french accent. 

“Ahhh, sweet love! I am very ‘appy to see that you ‘ave gotten over your ‘eartbreak, little one.”

Harry and Cisco let go of each other and Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Where the hell did you came from?!” He asked briskly and yes, there it was. The old grumpiness and straight forward questions Cisco had missed so much in these last month. 

“I am ‘ere to catch the latest killer of the Team Flash.” Sherloque said proudly. 

Harry opened and closed his mouth as Cisco started to pull him towards the exit. 

“He’s-”

“French?”

“Why would you contact him?” He asked and looked shocked at Cisco. 

“Nora had the idea-”

“Nora was Barry’s and Iris’ daughter from the future, right? The one you wrote about in the messages?”

“Yep. And she had the idea that we should contact Herr Wells who said we should get his help.”

“Herr Wells?! Why the fuck would you contact that arrogant-”

“I know, right? But you know what? He played all nice and good with the West-Allens' and now they think I’m lying!”

Harry turned in Cisco’s grip slightly to glare at the family. “Herr Wells is the rudest Wells that I’ve ever met!”

“Well, not from where I’m standing!” Barry yelled while Iris just chuckled and grinned at Harry. 

“It’s nice to see you, Harry.” She said simply. Harry smiled and waved awkwardly before Cisco finally dragged him into the hallway and to his- no, _their_ \- workshop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
